Collapsible strollers are designed to collapse from an erect position for receiving and supporting a child to a compact folded position for storage and portability. These strollers are popular for their convenience. However, because the strollers are capable of collapsing, they present the possibility of accidental collapse while a child is in the stroller. Such an accident could result in injury to the child.
In an attempt to eliminate the risk, lock mechanisms have been installed on these strollers to restrain them from accidental collapse. Improvements to the prior lock mechanisms have not been completely successful because they entail motion in one direction or require a single step to release the lock mechanism. Consequently, these improved lock mechanisms are still subject to accidental collapse. Applicant's improved lock mechanism is superior to prior lock mechanisms because it is intended to release only after purposefull two-step manipulation.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved lock mechanism for a collapsible baby stroller which minimizes the risk of accidental collapse.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved lock mechanism for a collapsible baby stroller which requires two distinct steps to unlock.